legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P6/Transcript
(Raynell is seen out in the woods with Anne and Kane) Kane: Wait really? Anne: Grandma Rayla's past self?? Raynell: Yeah. I picked up her scent out here. Anne: Oh man! Does this mean we get to see Grandma when she was a human?? Kane: I've always wondered what she looks like. Raynell:.... Anne: Mom? You okay? Raynell: *Sighs* I will be kids. I just saw something from Grandma's past that... Well we both don't like. Anne: Ah. Okay. (Raynell sniffs) Raynell: Hmmmm.... Kane: What? Raynell: The scent....It's going that way... Anne: That way? Raynell: Yeah. Follow me. (The 3 move forward till they come to an open and empty area) Raynell:... *Sniff sniff* The... The scent. It ends here. Anne: Huh?? Kane: Where? Raynell: Right here. Kane: Here?? Anne: But there's nothing here. Raynell: Smell the area. Its where it ends. (Anne and Kane both give a quick smell) Anne: Yeah she's right. Kane: There's nothing else. Its like she vanished into thin air. Anne: But where? Raynell: Not sure.... (Raynell sniffs again) Raynell: Wait. I smell something else. Anne: What what is it? Raynell: Its... Its faint. But I smelled it a long time ago. Its... *Sniff* ….. !! …. *Whispers* Razor.... Kane: ??? Anne: Who? Raynell: Razor...!! Kane: Razor? Anne: WHo's that? Raynell: No time! We have to tell Alex and the others! Grandma is in DEEP trouble!! Kane: R-Right! Anne: Let's go! (Raynell, Anne, and Kane all make a run for it back to the Mansion. Meanwhile.... In another an unknown location, Chronos is seen walking with a Targhul) Chronos: I trust my gifts are too your liking? ???: Oh yes. Yes they are. A new nest, loyal followers, and your promise... I love it. Chronos: So I trust you will use your Targhuls to aid me in my goal? ???: Whatever you want, you got it. Chronos: Good. ???: *Nods* Chronos: Just know that I won't question your methods to do so. But, don't let them get in the way. ???: Trust me. Once I get my hands on the bastards that killed me, I'll be the one to kill THEM. Chronos: I look forward to your results. Gnash. (Gnash smirks as Chronos) Gnash: I'll get the job done. But make sure you remember your promise. Chronos: you have my word Gnash, in the new era, you will be named King of the Targhuls. No one, Targhul, or human for that matter, will be a match for you strength. Gnash: Good. Thank you. Chronos: *Nod* I shall leave you to your business now. Gnash: Thanks. I gotta go see how the boys in the nest are preparing. We are going to war soon. Chronos: till next time. King. Gnash. (Chronos leaves as Gnash gives an evil smirk) Gnash:..... (The scene then cuts to Rayla lying on a bed in a fleshy room) P. Rayla:......*Moans*..... (Rayla sits up and rubs her head) P. Rayla:.... What hit me.....? (Rayla looks down at herself) P. Rayla:... ! WHAT THE?! (Rayla is wearing something that looks similar to that of a slave outfit) P. Rayla: The hell is this mess!? How did I get into this shit!? (Rayla gets out off the bed which she notices finally) P. Rayla: Whoa! What is that?! What is going on!? What IS this place?! (Rayla pants a bit as she leans against the wall) P. Rayla: Okay. Okay Rayla, take it easy. It's okay. (Rayla looks around) P. Rayla: All right. Time to use my strength and bust out of... Whatever this is. (Rayla goes up to what she thinks is a door) P. Rayla: Okay. (Rayla curls a fist) P. Rayla: Here I go! (Rayla pulls a fist back and punches the door) P. Rayla:...…………… ???:....*Voice* Excuse me? P. Rayla: !! (A tendril wraps around Rayla's wrist as the "door" reveals its eyes) ???: *Voice* I'm trying to sleep here! P. Rayla: AAAAAHHH!!! (The door transforms into Gnash's friend, Razor) Razor:..... P. Rayla: W-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!? Razor: Someone who doesn't take kindly to being awoken early. (A few more tendrils restrain Rayla's arms) Razor: Guess I'll have to make you pay for it. P. Rayla: AHH!!! *Tries to pull free* LET GO YOU FREAK!! (Rayla tries to kick Razor but her kicks aren't doing anything) P. Rayla: WHY CAN'T I HURT YOU!?!? Razor: Look at your ankle. (Rayla then sees a Power Dampener attached to her ankle) P. Rayla: !! Razor: You've been rendered defenseless. P. Rayla: What is that?! Razor: Its a Power Dampener. I wasn't sure if you had powers, but it was smart to put it on it seems. We've even got an upgraded version. Now Targhul slime won't make it come off. P. Rayla:..... Razor: Now then.... P. Rayla: W-What are you gonna do to me...? Razor: Me? I'm gonna enjoy myself. (More tendrils come out of Razor) P. Rayla: !!! Razor: Hehe. P. Rayla:......... (The scene then cuts to Raynell and her kids barging into the house) Raynell: GUYS!! Erin: GAH!! *Grabs chest* RAYNELL!! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!! Raynell: RAZOR IS ALIVE!!! Alex: Huh?? Raynell: RAZOR!! IS!! ALIVE!! Jessica: !!! Erin: Razor?! What do you mean he's alive?! Raynell: I SMELLED HIS SCENT!! Jessica: You remember what he smells like!? Raynell: Yes! Jessica: Oooh man.... Alex: Not good...! Raynell: Yeah! Jack: Where is he!? Raynell: Somewhere in the woods! Alex: Crap we gotta find! Who knows what he could be planning! Raynell: I just hope Rayla can last with him... Who knows what he's doing to her right now... Jessica: Well come on! We need to find this asshole! Jack: Right! Raynell: Then let's move! (The group nods) TO BE CONTINUED.....Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels